


KO!

by HyacinthusAmongUs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthusAmongUs/pseuds/HyacinthusAmongUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrible title, I know. Continuation of Finish Him, this won't make sense if you haven't read that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason and Nico share a few firsts- and a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KO!

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised! Enjoy.

Nico watched Percy’s plane take off with a withering sigh. He wanted to stay a few more days, just to be safe, but Percy couldn’t do that. It would just be him and Jason for the next few days, the older gamer having to wait while a tropical storm blew out. 

Jason came up from behind Nico, wrapping his arms around the Italian’s shoulders and resting his chin on the boy’s head. “You’ll see him in a few days.”

“I know, I just can’t believe it’s over,” Nico explained.

Jason made an enlightened noise from above the other, before fading into silence as they both watched their friend disappear into the evening sky. 

 

Nico paced around the living room, making his vlog while Jason sat in the background, playing on his phone idly. He kept it simple, only mentioning that he won third place and how he was donating the money to a charity that worked with inner-city kids in New York to try and cut down gang violence.

“It’s for Bob,” he told his fans, pulling aside his shirt collar to show off the ink he’d gotten just days before the whole tournament mess started. _Ad Astra, for the stars._

“Thanks for being there these past few days, Jay and I are going to be here for two more days, and the meet up is tomorrow, so make sure you get down here if you’re in the area. See you guys next time,” he signed off, shutting off the camera and watching a few seconds of the video as a test, before uploading it directly from his phone to YouTube. Work done, he flopped onto the couch with a tired sigh.

“I’m never talking to people again,” he declared, curling into the couch cushions. “I’m going to live under the bridge like a hermit.”

“What’s your roommate going to think?” Jason joked lightly. Nico groaned.

“You can live under the bridge too, just keep away from my hermit side and get groceries.”

Jason laughed, the rich kind of laughter that made a person proud to be in on the joke just told. Nico found himself retreating from the couch cushions just to hear it better. They shared a candid smile, shy and adventurous and longing all at the same time.

“How long until you come to New York?”

Jason thought about it for a moment. “Five weeks, tops.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Nico sighed, reaching out and touching Jason’s hand, a feather-light caress. 

The older gamer smirked, leaning in closer and tracing the Italian’s collarbone through his shirt, right over the tattoo. “Then why don’t I give you something to think about while I’m gone.”

“That’s so fucking cheesy,” Nico laughed. Then Jason kissed him.

It was gentle, a searching kind of embrace. Nico put his hand on Jason’s knee to steady himself, every point of contact between them sizzling with electricity. The older gamer splayed his fingers out over Nico’s back, suddenly tugging him closer. He fell into Jason’s lap with a nervous lap, before they reconnected, this time, more urgent, hands on arms and legs and under shirts. When they pulled apart for air, faces flushed rose red, Nico shrugged off his jacket, Jason’s fingers coming to lightly trace the tattoo on the younger gamer’s arm.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, looking up to Nico’s face, to that shy smile. As he kept tracing, the found a mound of raised skin on the underside of the Italian’s wrist, a long scar covered by bright ink. “What’s this?”

The smile died from Nico’s lips. “I don’t remember,” he replied earnestly, his fingers meeting Jason as he idly traced the scar. “I think it’s from Gaea. I woke up on that bench with a lot of injuries, scratches and shit mostly, but it looked like she tried to mangle my wrist.” He moved his fingers, clenched that hand into a fist. “It took me a few weeks to get full function in my hand after that. I thought I’d never play video games again.”

Jason pressed his lips to the inside of Nico’s marked wrist, gentle, like whispering a prayer into the skin. Nico blushed, turning away, but his friend touched his cheek, turning his face back to look him in the eyes. 

“Don’t,” he said softly, pressing his lips to the back of Nico’s hand. He buried his hand in Nico’s soft, silky hair, pulling him in and pressing their lips together again. The younger gamer melted into it, fisting his hand in Jason’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. Nico felt Jason’s want to deepen the kiss, and let him, tongues tracing teeth and tastes. Jason tasted like mint and ice water, so cold and sharp that Nico felt he was kissing steel. Despite that, everything around them, from their connected lips to their hands on skin felt hot, like he was holding his hand to a flame, just close enough to burn.

Nico was the one to pull back this time, pressing his forehead to Jason’s and breathing it all in. He tasted the other gamer like alcohol burning down his throat. 

“Was that-“

“Kind of,” Nico said, steadying himself with a hand on Jason’s shoulder. They smiled in the way you can when you’ve shared something intimate, relaxed and shy at the same time.

“Then,” he started, pressing his lips to Nico’s again, a simple, closed mouth, chaste little kiss. “We have a lot of firsts to get through.”

Nico nodded, holding his hand over Jason’s shoulder. “Can we take things slow?”

Jason nodded, pressing his lips to Nico’s forehead. “Of course, Neeks.”

The younger boy smiled, silently relieved. “Thanks Jay.”

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch, watching lame action movies and occasionally making out. 

Nico thought it was a pretty good first date, as far as awkward gaming nerd dates went. 

 

Living with someone you were dating from the start was… interesting. They lived in separate rooms for the better part of two months, before things gradually started appearing in Nico’s room, and when they both fell asleep during a movie marathon in Nico’s room, they never really saw the need to segregate bedrooms. 

It was the end of the fourth month that they progressed beyond half-naked make-outs on the living room couch (a piece of furniture hardly used when Nico lived alone, but now a frequent point of action for the two gamers). They had just wrapped up a stream in the office, quoting lines from the lame anime dating simulator they played for the stream, falling into bed laughing. Lying down, they looked at each other in the dim light of the last functioning light-bulb in the room, smiles shy and sweet like the first day they started their weird relationship, Nico came to a decision.

“Let’s,” he trailed off, looking down at Jason’s shirt with a raised brow. The older gamer got the message, throwing the article of clothing off without pause. Nico decided he’d never get sick of the sight of a shirtless Jason looking up at him. He hurried to copy his boyfriend’s movements, and soon they were in familiar territory: Nico in Jason’s lap while the blonde leaned back against the headboard, hands mapping bodies already well traversed, lips locked together and searching. 

Nico was the first to explore, hand creeping along the waistband of his boyfriend’s jeans. Not to be outmatched by his younger lover, Jason rubbed circles into Nico’s hip, tracing _just_ below clothing, feeling the weak shiver from the boy in his lap.

“Are you-“

Nico nodded. “Kind of, if you want to-“

“Of course, I-“

“I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to-“

“I want to.”

“Yeah?” the dark haired boy asked with a nervous little smile.

Jason kissed his boyfriend again, chaste and sweet. “Yeah.”

Nico smiled, tugging Jason closer, impossibly closer, so that every part of them touched. Somewhere in a tangle of limbs and lips, buttons popped open, hips shifted, jeans fell to the floor, and there was nothing between the two lovers but hot breath and need crackling like electricity. 

“Do you,” Nico trailed off into a noise that ws as much whimper as it was moan, Jason’ lips and teeth mapping out the column of his throat. “Have the-“

Jason nodded, sitting up momentarily to reach into the bedside table. Nico took the time to ogle up his naked boyfriend, tracing the smattering of freckles across Jason’s shoulders he’d known for months with his eyes, legs muscled from jogging every morning, an ass that the skinniest of jeans couldn’t do justice, and a new addition to Nico’s drawer of orgasm fodder, Jason’s dick. It was just longer than Nico’s hand, thick and pink and basically a porn star’s dream. Nico would’ve felt inadequate if it weren’t for how his boyfriend traced his eyes over him, reaching out and reverently running fingertips over Nico’s naked body like he was some holy thing. The dark haired boy pulled Jason back into a longing kiss, demonstrating what words would never be able to describe.

“Eager?” Jason asked when they parted, breathless.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed, tracing his finger down the center of his lover’s chest. “Tell me what to do.”

Jason flipped them, so that Nico was leaning back against the headboard, the blonde between his spread legs. Nico blushed, made nervous by the sudden exposure. “Let me take care of you,” Jason asked, rubbing soothing circles into his inner thigh. Nico melted into the touch, tension leaving his muscles. “I’ve got you.”

Jason popped the cap of a bottle he had retrieved from the nightstand, spreading the slippery substance over his fingers and breathing onto them to warm the substance. Nico watched him, fascinated by how expertly his lover went through these step. Jason got him staring, smiling slightly at him. 

“Okay, so this is going to be a little cold,” he warned his boyfriend. “And a little uncomfortable. Just, try to relax.”

Nico nodded, gripping Jason’s shoulder. His boyfriend continued to rub the inside of his thigh, a calming gesture, and Nico closed his eyes, taking a calming breath.

The sensation was hard to describe: cold, certainly, but more like condensation than ice. Jason slid one finger inside of Nico first, slowly, letting the boy adjust to the new sensation. The moan/whimper he had made earlier came back for a repeat performance as Nico adjusted, but as long as he kept breathing, relaxing his muscles, the intrusion wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Then, Jason added the second finger.

Nico almost tensed, but the gentle touch of Jason’s free hand to his thigh reminded him to stay calm, to breathe. Jason prepared Nico as well as he could, slow thrusts and gentle scissoring motions that Nico pushed against with half-moans that the blonde couldn’t help but find adorable. By the time Jason added his third finger, his dark haired boyfriend was melting into the intimacy.

“Beautiful,” Jason whispered into the boy’s ear.

Nico dragged him in for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth and no finesse, just raw passion. Jason didn’t mind that one bit. When they pulled back, the younger gamer looked up and met Jason’s eyes.

“C’mon.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Nico nodded. 

Jason pulled his fingers out, Nico whimpering at the strange sensation. Jason hurriedly rolled a condom on, spreading lube over his covered dick. “Ready?”

Nico nodded, taking a deep breath. Jason steadied his lover’s shoulders, before gently pushing into his boyfriend for the first time.

Nico cried out, a small noise, half pleasure, half pain. Jason gave him time to adjust, holding him close and rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. After a moment, Nico calmed, nodding into Jason’s shoulder. Jason took that as a cue to go on, setting a gentle, slow rhythm. Nico held his boyfriend like he was the last thing keeping him on earth, muffling his wanton noises in Jason’s shoulder.

As they went on, Nico moved more, pushing down onto the thrusts, achieving a better angle than if he stayed like he was. Jason hit something inside him that made him see stars, a loud, almost embarrassing noise leaving his throat. Jason did his best to hit that spot with each new thrust, succeeding in his endeavor spectacularly if Nico’s symphony of moans was any judge to go by.

“Jason,” Nico cried out, nearing a metaphorical edge of ecstasy that his lover was driving him towards with every thrust and touch and kiss. 

“I’ve got you,” the blond assured, his hand creeping up Nico’s thigh and finding the younger gamer’s hard dick. Nico flushed scarlet, moaning out his lover’s name as Jason stroked him in time with his thrusts, fingers scrabbling over the blonde’s shoulders for some kind of purchase.

“Jason,” he repeated, like a prayer, a holy litany of lust and love. 

Jason kissed up the Italian’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. “I’ve got you,” he whispered again, hastening both the cant of his hips and the movement in his wrist.

Nico saw white.

His orgasm was spastic, like a jolt of electricity straight to his core. Jason followed him off the ledge quickly, joining in the boys moans with his own.

After a moment of rest, Jason pulled out, shushing Nico’s grunt of discomfort. He disposed of the used condom in the en suite bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth that he used to clean off his lover’s messy stomach and thighs. When done, he tossed it back towards the bathroom door, content to deal with it later, and laid back down with his sleepy boyfriend, who had no aversion to using Jason as a body pillow. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Jason asked Nico, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Nico made a quiet affirmative sound. “Good.”

Nico smiled, listening to Jason’s heart even out as he drifted into sleep. The blonde listened to Nico’s breathing even out into peaceful sleep. Jason smiled, closing his eyes and starting to drift as well. 

“Love ya, Neeks,” he said, before falling asleep with his lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I was writing this for two days and screaming the whole time. Feel loved. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Question: would you guys be interested in one shots? Not regularly, of course, but sometimes I write little vent one-shots using PJO characters. Tell me if you'd be interested in reading them. Assorted ships, I'll even take prompts on my tumblr (hyacinthusau) if you guys want. Tell me what you think, my next story starts in a few days, so get your boarding pass for the crazy train.


End file.
